Kingdom Hearts: Nuevas Luces
by Raffs
Summary: Maléfica ha reunido nuevas fuerzas oscuras. Las 7 Princesas han perdido su luz. 7 nuevas damiselas han tomado su lugar. Una carrera ha iniciado. ¿Quién obtendrá la máxima luz? ¿Para qué quiere cada quién las luces? ¿Riku y Terra son aliados? ¿enemigos? ¿Cuánto es el amor que se tienen? ¿Será suficiente? ¿O los "te amo" que se dicen a diario son sólo palabras? Lean y descúbranlo.
1. Luces Desaparecidas

Todo empezaba en un cuarto blanco. No se veía a nadie. Excepto una figura lejana. Era Riku. Sora corrió, ya que una ola de oscuridad lo iba a apresar, Sora lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la ola los golpeó, sintió los brazos de Riku abrazándolo también, y vio igual a Aqua abrazando a Terra y Ven abrazando a Vanitas, Roxas no estaba abrazado a nadie, pero estaba tomado de la mano de Naminé la ola de obscuridad estaba manchando el cuarto blanco y se había llevado a las 7 princesas, sacándoles una gran luz del pecho, de la nada salió un dragón, era Maléfica, estaba tratando de agarrar las luces, pero se fueron volando hacia afuera del cuarto hacia otras 7 jóvenes, y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Segundos después su mano brilla y aparecen en la mano de Kairi, Riku y Sora Frutas Paopu, en las de Ven, Aqua y Terra sus Encuentra Caminos, en la mano de Roxas apareció un helado y ahí estaban Xion y Axel, las tres cosas brillaron y lanzaron una luz que lo inundó todo, destruyendo a Maléfica, salvando a las Princesas, pero dejándolas sin su luz, las nuevas princesas estaban a salvo, pero por alguna razón, él no se sentía bien, miraba a Riku y se veía muy dañado, todos ahí se veían cansados, sin ganas, pero se vieron a los ojos y con una sonrisa, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ahí era cuando despertaba, a lado de Riku, ya era un hábito que Sora se fuera a dormir con Riku, o viceversa, al parecer Riku necesitaba un abrazo nocturno más de lo que él deseaba aceptar, simplemente con verlo a su lado lo calmaba… pero ese día no… ese día sentía que algo malo iba a pasar…

E iba a pasar, pues Maléfica estaba sentada en su trono, con otras 6 sillas a su alrededor, el Rey del Mal, Madre Gothel, Lamia, La Bruja Blanca, Rasputín y Facilier sentadas en ellas.

"**Bien, la noche no tiene lluna, la magia negra es más poderosa que ayer y mañana…**" todos se levantaron y alzaron sus manos a la Luna.

"_**Oscuridad Nocturna, Oscuridad Perpetua,**_

_**Tú que no tienes ni una sola luz, ayúdanos.**__" _Las sombras que las velas proyectaban dejaron de parecerse a sus dueños.

"_**Las Siete Princesas has de destruir.**_

_**La Obscuridad en sus corazones debe persistir.**_

_**La Luz de antaño será olvidada.**_

_**Danos tu ayuda, Noche de Luna Nueva amada.**_" Las sombras se alejaron riendo con maldad y crueldad.

"_**Que recuerden los miedos que alguna vez las ataron.**_

_**Que sepan todo el horror y dolor que se ahorraron.**_

_**Noche sin Luz se nuestra aliada.**_

_**¡Noche de Sombras, que sus mentes queden por siempre marcadas!**_" con esas últimas palabras se escucharon siete gritos de pánico y horror.

"**¡Blanquita! ¡Amor despierta!**" el pobre Príncipe no tenía idea de cómo despertar a su amada esposa de ese terrible sueño, se retorcía, gritaba, lloraba, llegó a patear al pobre Príncipe para apartarlo.

"**Ceni, Ceni mi amor…**" ella no paraba de llorar en sueños, no paraba de subir las manos a su cara, para ella sangraban de todo el quehacer que le estaban dando sus familiares.

"**¡LAVA MI VESTIDO!"**

"**¡TEJEME UN SUÉTER!"**

"**¡LIMPIA LOS TAPICES, VAMOS NIÑA NO SEAS HOLGAZANA!**" Cenicienta recibía bofetadas, patadas entre muchos otros maltratos.

"**¡¿Querías al Príncipe para ti?! ¡¿Quién se fijaría en una harapienta plebeya como tú!?**"

Mientras tanto Aurora no paraba de gritar de horror, quería moverse, quería patear, quería abrir los ojos, pero no lo lograba, no podía si quiera gritar, los gritos quedaban ahogados por su enorme pesadez.

Bella estaba soñando con Gastón, veía la cabeza de Adam en la pared de la taberna, con los ojos mirándola, Gastón la tenía abrazada y besándola, el ebrio y tocando partes que ella no quería mencionar, le gritaba, le mordía pero a él no parecía importarle.

Lo mismo pasaba con Jazmín, su padre estaba haciendo reír a Jafar mientras ella tenía las manos atadas sintiendo esas manos rasposas y arrugadas en su piel, Aladín estaba a punto de ser ejecutado y Jafar sólo reía como loco.

Alicia no podía despertar, quería, sabía que el País de las Maravillas era un sueño, pero éste estaba completamente destruido, podredumbre, malicia, oscuridad, todos la querían matar, todos la querían sin cabeza, corría y corría sin poder alejarse de nadie, ni el Gato, ni el Conejo, mucho menos la Reina.

Y Kairi… Kairi miraba con horror como Riku alzaba su Llave contra Sora para matarlo.

"**¡RIKU, BASTA! ¡ERES NUESTRO AMIGO!**" entonces Riku voltea y dice.

"**Tu amigo murió hace tiempo, ahora me llamo Ansem…**" todas gritaban y de sus pechos salieron bolas de luz al Universo, esos corazones ya no eran puros, esos corazones jamás podrían ser curados sin ellas.

"**¡La Luz!**" Yen Sid junto con Mickey, en sus respectivos mundos, veían como siete estrellas desaparecían y otras siete se creaban, Maléfica y los otros 6 Villanos reían con malicia y locura viendo retorcerse a las princesitas en sus camas, y aquí es donde empieza la Historia de las Nuevas Luces.


	2. ¿Qué hacer?

Al día siguiente todos fueron a ver a Kairi, estaban realmente preocupados, no dejaron que Riku se acercara porque al verlo, ella se lanzó a su cuello, tuvieron que noquearla para que lo dejara respirar, la madre de Kairi estaba realmente preocupada, su hija temblaba y no podía estar ni en la penumbra, Blancanieves no podía ver ni una manzana ni nada de limpieza, en cambio Cenicienta no dejaba de fregar pisos, barrer, lavar ropa, desempolvar tapices.

Aurora no quería volver a cerrar los ojos, ni si quiera parpadear, tenían que ponerle agua en los ojos para que no se lastimara.

Jasmín no se separaba ni un minuto de Aladín, ni si quiera para el baño.

"**Jafar puede regresar en cualquier momento y te mandará matar… nos mandará matar a todos… se hará sultán y todo lo que conocemos se perderá…**" Aladín no sabía que le daba más miedo, Jasmín o la posibilidad de que Jafar regresara.

Era obvio que alguien les había hecho algo… y todos fueron con la opción obvia.

"¡**Vanitas, o me dices o te juro que te corto la cabeza!**" Vanitas miró a Ven con pánico.

"**Sólo déjale la parte de abajo Riku, el castigo es para él**" Vanitas no sabía a donde voltear.

"**¡Te juro que no sé nada!**" Riku alzó su llave y Vanitas gritó a todo pulmón "**¡De acuerdo, no sé si sirva, pero escuché a Maléfica decir que ya sabía la manera!**" Riku dejó caer su llave hasta cerca de la cabeza de Van y sonrió con malicia.

"**Explícate**" Vanitas se encogió de hombros.

"**Es un poco obvio ahora ¿no? La manera para que las Princesas de la Luz dejasen de existir… sin contar el cómo volverlas locas…**" Vanitas se encogió ante la mirada asesina de Riku, pero éste por fin desapareció su Llave y suspiró.

"**Entonces no hay luz que proteja a los mundos…**" Vanitas suspiró de alivio y alzo la mirada.

"**De eso sí sé, la Luz es una energía, por lo tanto ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma, y la Luz de las princesas deberían transformarse en otras como ellas**" Riku lo mîró enojado de nuevo.

"**O al menos eso dice uno de los Reportes Ocultos de Xheanort…**" todos lo miraron enfadados.

"**Encontramos todos los…**" Vanitas chasqueó los dedos y de su mochila salieron varios papeles.

"**Los Reportes Prohibidos de Xheanort, unos documentos que Maléfica me pidió robar de los archivos de Yen Sid y del Palacio de Disney**" eso no ayudó a calmarlos pero él suspiró "**Oigan, me he portado bien en éstos últimos meses… o bueno… depende**" miró con picardía a Ven que puso una cara tan tierna que no pudo hacer más que reír un poco, esa mirada de sorpresa, deseo y timidez "**Pero regresando a los reportes…**" dijo mientras se paraba, pues cayó de la sorpresa para atrás "**Son teorías de Xheanort, Maléfica las estudió con sumo cuidado, y me dio una copia para leerlas también, ahora, no dice algo certero, sólo unas que otras teorías, garabatos… sin contar miles de hechizos**" hojeó el cuaderno en donde venían varias hojas.

"**A… quí… es… es… es… ¡aquí está!**" alzo triunfadoramente el cuaderno y señaló un párrafo.

"_Las princesas de la luz poseen un fuerte poder, tan grande… tan puro… que el matarlas te mataría al instante, sin embargo, toda luz, con la debida oscuridad puede ser opacada, así que el siguiente hechizo es posible pueda sacar la luz para así poderla atraparla en un contenedor especial, algo parecido a un corazón, pero más "externo"._

_HECHIZO OSCURO._

_INGREDIENTES:_

_- 7 almas de las más corruptas._

_- Noche de luna nueva._

_- Aún debo investigar más…_"

Riku estaba extrañado, y miró a Vanitas "**¿Qué sabes?**"

Vanitas suspiró y se puso a pensar "**Pues ahora que lo mencionas… Maléfica estaba dejando de dormir por un hechizo justamente… y normalmente escuchaba sus soliloquios, decía que según ella, la Luna Llena representaba a la Oscuridad tragándose la Luz… sin contar que las 7 almas eran para darle efecto al hechizo, pero le hacía falta algo, luego se dio cuenta de que eso eran a las 12 de la noche en año nuevo, un año muere mientras que otro nace… estaba algo loca cuando lo dijo…**" Terra estaba realmente pensativo.

"**Entonces nuestra misión es encontrar a las princesas…**" todos asintieron y se levantaron.

"**Aquí lo difícil será… la escuela**" todos miraron a Aqua enojados "**¿Desaparecer así de la nada? ¿Cómo lo explicamos? No podemos decir que vamos a salvar otros mundos, sin contar que si desaparecemos, podemos meter en problemas a los padres de todos…**" Sora y Riku asintieron, Roxas sonrió y habló por fin luego de un rato sin decir pio.

"**Igual y podemos decir que nos mudaremos**" todos lo vieron alzando una ceja "**Iríamos a Jardín Radiante o a Pueblo Crepúsculo… y si Aqua puede hacer portales para nosotros podríamos regresar aquí los días de escuela**" Aqua sonrió con la idea, y asintió, ya estaba decidido… ahora la cosa era… ¿qué hacer con las princesas?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**Pues heme aquí con otra fanfic secuela de "las Desventuras Amorosas de Sora" , gracias a todos los que le dieron fav :3 ¿qué querrá Maléfica ahora? ewe y sí, al parecer Xheanort no tenía nada que hacer… se la pasa escribe y escribe reportes XD y perdonen si están medio locos los primeros capítulos… ando enfermo y es de esas enfermedades que no te dejan pensar muy bien nwnUuu, ahora, como pueden ver, Anastasia se unió al universo de KH y tal vez vayan a haber unos que otros Vocaloids aquí ewe no se KH es una mezcla de miles de cosas ¿por qué no poner de otras pelis y universos? XD. Disfruten! Raffs.**


	3. Nuvas Princesas, Nuevas Misiones

Pasaron varias horas de curaciones mágicas entre las tres hadas buenas, el hada de Cenicienta y le Genio, horas de tensión entre todos los seres queridos de las princesas, era horrible, hasta que por fin dejaron de delirar.

"**Listo mi niña**" el Hada de Cenicienta la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella lloraba realmente desesperada.

"**Nuestra luz…**" Blancanieves se abrazó a sí misma "**Se ha ido…**" todas asintieron, sentían un frío que jamás habían sentido, como si hubieran salido a la intemperie sin nada, se sentían desnudas, pero Kairi no, ella no estaba tan mal por alguna razón.

"**Ya tranquilas…**" ella sabía que era una alucinación, Riku ya no era parte de Ansem ni de Xheanort ni nada "**Era sólo una pesadilla, y ya despertamos**" se levantó del sillón donde estaba acostada y se arregló la camisa y miró a las demás con una sonrisa, un poco forzada, pero nada importante.

"**Gastón… Gastón estaba…**" Kairi le puso una mano en el hombro a Bella.

"**Gastón está muerto**" miró a Jasmín "**Igual Jafar, igual todas esas personas que nos deseaban mal**" intentó invocar su llave, pero ésta no aparecía "**Es obvio que no tenemos nuestra luz, pero no somos muñequitas inútiles**" miró a Alicia "**Alicia, aún puedes hacer portales ¿no? Llévanos con Mulan**" Alicia miró a la pared e intentó abrir un portal de luz, pero por más que se concentraba, no podía.

"**Intenta uno de Penumbra**" Alicia lo hizo en un instante, un portal grisáceo "**Bueno, al menos no es de Oscuridad**" Kairi empezó a caminar al portal y miró a las demás "**Mulan nos puede ayudar a ser útiles para los chicos… así que en marcha**" todas empezaron a caminar al portal mientras las hadas y el Genio desaparecían a sus respectivos mundos, esto iba a ser interesante para ellas, por fin poder ser algo más que Princesas.

"**Kairi… una chica no debe pelear jamás**" ella rio un poco.

"**Que no te escuche Aqua porque te pone como campeona**" Bella rio, igual que Jasmín.

"**Debo aceptarlo, esto es emocionante**" Bella y Jasmin empezaron a hablar de cómo podrían mandar a volar a todos los malvados que ellas quisieran, que ahora Bella no solo podría ser esposa de Adam, si no también guardaespaldas, lo mismo estaba pensando Jasmín.

Alicia por otro lado no estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo, es cierto que una dama es más que una simple cara bonita, pero su hermana jamás le había dicho nada acerca de peleas, aunque tenía que aceptar que admiraba mucho a Juana de Arco.

Cenicienta, Aurora y Blancanieves por otro lado estaban totalmente en contra de la violencia, un campo de guerra no es lugar para una señorita, menos para una princesa, pero no podían hacer otra cosa por el momento, necesitaban proteger a aquellos que aman.

"**Listo, llegamos**" el portal se abrió y aparecieron frente a una casa estilo oriental, debajo de un árbol de Sakura, ahí estaba una chica practicando con la espada, Mulan tenía nuevas aprendices.

"**¿Entrenarlas?**" Mulan estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás había sido entrenadora ni capitana ni nada… sólo soldada.

"**Así es**" Mulan estaba entre feliz y nerviosa, era cierto que Shang le había enseñado cómo entrenar, y era cierto que ella es una soldada… pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para entrenar a 7 chicas que casi para todo cantan.

"_**Damas y Princesas, niñas de todas las edades, denle una cálida bienvenida a las ¡Gullwings!**_" en tres destellos de luz aparecieron Yuna, Rikku y Paine con una bolsa cargada por las tres, Mulan las ayudó rápidamente pues parecía que se les iba a caer la bolsa.

"**Gracias por la presentación Rikku, buenos días princesas**" Yuna hizo una reverencia, igual que Rikku y Paine "**Hemos venido a ayudarlas, con su pequeño problema de la defensa personal**" las princesas se miraron y tomaron la bolsa, dentro habían varias esferas.

Mientras tanto, Sora, Riku y todos los demás estaban con Yen Sid.

"**¿Nuevas Princesas?**" Yen Sid miró a Aua y asintió, y le dio unas coordenadas.

"**Aqua, tú irás a la Ciudad de Ángeles, un mundo algo lejano de aquí, ahí deberás encontrar a Michelle Haumbert, Terra**" se volvió al aludido y le dio otras "**Éstas son para Londres, es un mundo un tanto raro, pero deberías ir, busca a los hermanos Pevensie, protege mucho a Lucy, Ven**" Ventus se acercó y Yen Sid le dio otras "**Tú irás con Vanitas a otro a La Villa de la Muerte, a pesar de su nombre, siento una luz extremadamente fuerte, todos los demás deberán cubrirlos, chicos, deben ir solos ¿entendieron?**" todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas misiones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**¿Cómo ven? ¿Les va gustando? Espero sus reviews y sus favs! Pasen la voz y por favor y sobre todo Disfruten! Raffs.**


	4. Alluring- Black Vow

El Espacio Gummi era genial, varios mundos por ahí… varias personas por conocer, pero ahora Aqua estaba centrada en uno.

"**La Ciudad de los Ángeles está unos cuantos metros luz de aquí…**" puso turbo en su deslizador y llegó fácilmente a un mundo que se veía con un atardecer hermoso, una gran casa sobresaliendo de todo… realmente era un mundo bello "**Michelle Haumbert…**"

"**Michelle Haumbert ¿el tuyo?**" mientras tanto en el mundo, Michelle había encontrado su ruina, un ángel rubio, vestida de blanco.

"**Riena… un… un placer**" el atardecer del mundo no dejaba ver a Michelle el rubor del ángel, Riena, una ángel que fue lastimada y exiliada.

"**Un placer ¿qué te pasó? Riena, debes venir conmigo**" Michelle le dio la mano y al tomarse, una fuerte luz entró en el pecho de Michelle.

"**La Luz… ¡La Princesa!**" Aqua abrió el portal hacia la entrada del mundo y pasó a través de ella.

Mientras tanto en el Dominio Encantado, Maléfica había visto la misma luz, pero dividida en tres "**Yo iré a la Ciudad de los Ángeles, Gladis, Narnia es tu mundo, ve y encuentra esa luz… Gothel, ve a la Tierra de los Muertos, necesitamos atrapar esa luz a como dé lugar**" las tres brujas abrieron un portal y pasaron con prisa.

"**¿Vestido? ¿En serio?**" Aqua estaba tratando de caminar con unos tacones que de la nada habían aparecido "**¡Éstos tacones son de metro y medio!**" trastabilló y cayó al piso con un sonoro ruido.

"**¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?**" Aqua miró a Michelle y negó con la cabeza.

"**Odio los tacones…**" Michelle sonrió y rio un poco con Riena a su lado, le tendió la mano y Aqua se pudo levantar.

"**Mi nombre es Michelle Haumbert**" Aqua reacciono ante el nombre y la miró de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien… ese vestido negro no le daba buena espina…

"**Aqua**" ella sonrió "**Un placer**"

"**Mi nombre es Riena**" Aqua no pudo dejar de notar las alas que crecían en la espalda de Riena pero no quiso ofenderla, era posible que hubiese nacido con ellas.

"**Vamos a mi casa, estarás más cómoda ahí**" las tres caminaron a la grande casa que Aqua había visto desde el Espacio y miró a Riena, sentía algo dentro de esa chica… las alas…

"**Michelle ¿qué es un ángel?**" Riena reaccionó espantada ante la pregunta.

"**Son seres del bien, seres que están más cerca de la Luz que cualquiera de nosotros, son seres que aman al Creador y a todos nosotros**" Aqua asintió.

"**Tienen alas ¿cierto?**" Michelle asintió y sonrió.

Aqua miró con seriedad a Riena y ella desvió la mirada, algo tenía Riena que no le terminaba de gustar a Aqua, estaba lastimada, se veía triste, pero tenía alas… Ciudad de Ángeles, así se llama el mundo…

"**¿Los ángeles pueden amar a humanos…?**" Michelle negó con la cabeza "**¿Y si una ángel te amara?**" Michelle rio un poco y volteó hacia Aqua.

"**Eso es imposible, un ángel mujer ¿amarme? Eso… eso estaría prohibido…**" Michelle ruborizó, era claro, a pesar del atardecer, al menos para Aqua era obvio que la idea de una chica amando a Michelle no era algo despreciable para ella, al parecer lo anhelaba, no que estuviera mal, Sora y Riku, Vanitas y Ventus… se amaban.

"**Vaya, Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?**" Maléfica apareció frene a ellas y Aqua sin pensarlo quiso saltar para proteger a Michelle y Riena, pero al caer, los tacones fallaron y se desguinzó el tobillo "**Tres inútiles, que felicidad, esto será más fácil de lo que creí**" Maléfica pasó al lado de un Aqua retorciéndose de dolor.

"**¡Fuego!**" una bola de fuego le dio de lleno a Maléfica en el pecho y dos dagas rápidas le cortaron la mano con la que sostenía el báculo haciéndolo caer, y luego una pared de hielo se alzó frente a ella y Alicia fue corriendo a ayudar a Aqua, Jazmín ya se había ocupado de llevar a Michelle y Riena a su casa por otro camino, Alicia empezó a curar a Aqua pero en eso Maléfica ya había destruido la pared de hielo.

"**¡Malditas niñas! ¡Deberían estar Muertas!**" varios disparos de pistolas se escucharon a los pies de Maléfica que la hizo trastabillar y caer.

"**Igual que tú y oh sorpresa, henos aquí**" Aurora apuntaba con precisión al hada malvada, Aqua ya estaba en pie, Alicia ya estaba preparando otro hechizo y estaba segura que Jazmín ya estaba corriendo para darle una estocada mortal.

"**Vaya, quedarse sin su luz les va perfecto chicas ¿cómo se sienten?**" y diciendo esto desapareció en flamas moradas y verdes.

Después de explicar lo que eran las Esferas de Vestido, de su entrenamiento express con Mulan, y conseguir ropa más decente (tomando en cuenta que Jazmín iba enseñando toda la panza y la espalda) fueron a casa de Michelle, pero no contestaba la puerta.

"**Estaban bien cuando yo las dejé**" Jazmín y Aqua estaban muy preocupada, así que abrieron suavemente la puerta, cedió a la primera, fue entonces que desde una habitación se escucharon…

"**R-R-Riena… no… no deberías meter…**" un fuerte gemido inundó le lugar y las chicas salieron algo ruborizadas.

"**Eh… Están muy bien al parecer… mejor… esperamos a que acaben**" las chicas asintieron ante la noción de Aurora y se sentaron a ver el atardecer.

"**Nunca creí que… que sería algo más que una cara bonita**" todas miraron a Aurora y sonrieron "**Alguien que se la pasa durmiendo y no hizo nada para salvarse… y cuando me entero que soy una pieza importante en algo más grande…**"

"**Te lo quitan sin piedad…**" Alicia suspiró y miró sus dos esferas colgadas a su cintura "**Y luego nadie te mira con el respeto que antes te veían y… bueno… eso duele**" Aqua sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza a Alicia.

"**Es verdad, pero tranquilas, estoy segura que ustedes son más que caras bonitas, tocaron los corazones de miles de personas siendo ustedes mismas, y aún lo pueden hacer con o sin su luz**" las tres princesas sonrieron y se levantaron.

"**No sé ustedes, pero ni si quiera Aladín se tarda tanto cuando estamos en ese asunto**" Jazmín entró lentamente a la casa de Michelle seguida de las otras tres chicas.

"**¿Michelle?**" subieron las escaleras y las vieron abrazadas, era obvio que sin ropa, o al menos muy poca.

"**Algo anda mal…**" Aqua se dijo en voz baja, Aurora asintió y las chicas bajaron.

"**No siento amor verdadero entre ellas…**" Jazmín suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

"**Maléfica está aquí… significa que una de esas chicas es importante en su plan… pero… ¿quién?**" Aqua empezó a pensar.

"**Riena es un ángel…**" Jazmín asintió.

"**Objetivo localizado… entonces imagino que Michelle es la que la corrompe ¿no? Es decir, el negro corrompe al blanco…**" Alicia negó con la cabeza.

"**Con suficiente blanco el negro se corrompe igual…**" todas suspiraron.

"**Tendríamos que saber toda la historia para dar una opinión, y obviamente esa opinión sería subjetiva…**" escucharon pasos bajar los escalones y vieron a Riena sonrojada acomodándose su traje.

"**Riena… ¿qué haces en la tierra siendo un ángel?**" Riena empalideció y miró a Aurora quien se levantó con gracia y le dio la sonrisa más dulce que tenía.

"**Yo… no soy un ángel ejemplar, soy demasiado humana… demasiado… oscura**" Riena suspiró y extendió las alas.

"**Un ángel sólo debe amar al Creador… pero yo… amaba a otro ángel… pero Michelle…**" Aurora sonrió y asintió.

"**Pues en éste momento tienes de dos, imagino que pueden negarse a ser ángeles ¿no?**" Riena asintió lentamente "**Por medios que no sean tratos prohibidos, etc. Y la otra es dejar a Michelle aquí en la tierra para luego amar a tu Creador, Riena, amar es de las cosas más hermosas del mundo, pero debes decidir**" Riena asintió y desapareció en una luz blanca.

"**Vaya, Vaya…**" Facilier estaba junto a Maléfica sonriendo viendo una bola de cristal "**El angelito quiere a su novia…pues bien, démosle a su novia, Maléfica**" el hada malvada sonrió y asintió.

"**Hay que empezar a hacer un hechizo**" y así acabó el primer día en la Ciudad de los Ángeles.

A la mañana siguiente, Riena iba contenta a visitar a Michelle, cuando se encontró a una hermosa dama, rubia, con el pelo largo hasta el piso, un suave vestido largo y una tez blanca como la leche, labios rojos como el carmín.

"**Buenos días muchacha**" Riena sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia "**¿Apurada?**" Riena no quería parecer descortés… pero sí estaba apurada.

"**A decir verdad señora…**" la mujer sonrió y asintió.

"**Entiendo, el amor entre jóvenes es el más hermoso**" Riena la miró espantada "**Yo sé muchas cosas Riena, aparte, ni porque se te hace tarde corres así**" la mujer lanzó una sonrisa que parecía canto de pájaro "**Michelle Haumbert ¿no?**" Riena asintió y la mujer puso expresión pensativa "**No te podría amar, ella es muy devota, si un ángel se le declara, lo rechazará como si fueras un trozo de basura y te olvidará sin pensarlo**" Riena se enojó.

"**¡Eso no es cierto!**" la mujer volvió a reír.

"**Ve a verla pues, dile que eres un ángel, ya veremos si no es así, te estaré esperando en éste mismo lugar, yo te puedo ayudar**" Riena estaba decidida a decirle a esa mujer sus verdades pero en una luz brillante desapareció, y corrió a casa de Michelle.

"**Miren, Riena viene para acá**" Alicia sonrió y se levantó para recibir al ángel, pero ella pasó por la puerta sin problemas y pasó corriendo a las princesas y a Aqua.

"**Vaya… sí que tenía prisa**" las chicas subieron de puntillas al cuarto de Michelle y empezaron a escuchar.

"**Michelle, tengo algo importante que decirte**" escucharon a Michelle reír.

"**Dime sin pena Riena ¿qué pasa?**" escucharon a Riena tomar aire y soltó la bomba.

"**Soy un ángel…**" escucharon a Michelle gritar de sorpresa.

"**¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!**" Riena salió siendo atacada con varios almohadones y almohadas "**¡Nunca debí haberte acogido! ¡Nunca debí haberte…!**" las chicas miraban espantadas como Michelle lanzaba de todo a la pobre Riena, y Riena era obvio que quería llorar "**¡FUERA!**" Riena no soportó más y desapareció en una luz blanca, Michelle tomó un velo negro y miró con enojo a las chicas "**Necesito ir a la Iglesia, esperen aquí**" y llorando, la dama salió dejando a las princesas realmente confundidas.

"**Tenías razón…**" lejos de la casa, Riena estaba con la mujer que se encontró minutos antes "**Me rechazó…**" la mujer asintió y sacó un pesado libro forrado de oro.

"**La respuesta es simple, debes hacerte humano y de pasada hombre…**" Riena asintió.

"**¿Qué vas a querer?**" la mujer rio y señaló sus alas.

"**El ala de un ángel es la mejor protección que puedes encontrar contra las fuerzas del mal**" Riena lo dudó un momento "**Prometo que no dolerá**" Riena asintió y sintió un peso de menos en una parte de su espalda "**Ya está**" vio su ala en las manos de esa mujer y algo en ella empezó a cambiar, y se desmayó.

"**Señor… perdona mi gran falta, nunca… nunca debí…**" Michelle empezó a llorar en silencio, la Iglesia era una enrome construcción, varios vitrales y ventanales daban paso a la luz del eterno atardecer, dándole un toque místico y calmante.

"**¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa llora?**" Michelle volvió la vista hacia arriba y simplemente… Cupido hizo su trabajo.

"**Buenas señorita, mi nombre es Leonard**" Michelle suspiró de amor y sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Leonard y ambos corrieron a su casa.

Las princesas estaban confundidas, y lo estuvieron aún más cuando entró Michelle riendo junto con un muchacho y directo a su cuarto.

"**Eso fue rápido…**" Jazmín suspiró y escucharon una grave voz femenina riendo.

"**Estúpidos humanos, lloran sus penas pero las cometen sin pensarlo una vez más**" las princesas se levantaron de los sillones preparando sus armas "**Ay princesas ni se molesten, no se les vaya a romper una uña, no quiero escuchar como cantan una balada para su uña caída**" Aurora se ruborizó porque una vez SÍ le pasó eso… la balada le quedó bonita… "**Como sea, de mí no sabrán ya nada por el momento, Michelle es un caso perdido**" Jazmín estaba volteando a todos lados frenéticamente.

"**Michelle no es caso perdido Maléfica, la protegeremos**" Maléfica rio ante la seguridad de Aqua.

"**Querida Aqua, aquí la pregunta real es la siguiente… ¿Cómo proteges a alguien de algo que tú misma apoyas? La Oscuridad deja ciega a la gente, sin embargo, una luz la puede disipar, pero, una luz tan brillante como el Sol, las deja ciegas permanentemente, piensen bien del lado de quién están, la Oscuridad no ha tocado ni un pelo de la niña, pero la Luz ya le quitó el ala al Ángel**" Alicia se quedó pensando en ello un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucharon un gemido viniendo del cuarto de Michelle y las chicas salieron con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

"**¿Ves como no van a hacer nada? Por eso tú, debes hacer algo, te ganarás de vuelta el amor de tu Creador…**" la mujer miró a otro ángel con pelo azul "**Ganarás de vuelta el respeto que tenías… sólo… basta con una flecha**" le dio una caja y el ángel la abrió revelando una pistola.

"**¿A quién le debo ésta gracia?**" la mujer sonrió.

"**Miriam, Alta Sacerdotisa de la Luz Estrella**" le dio la mano al ángel y con eso el destino tanto de Riena como de Michelle quedó sellado.

"**Michelle… ¿no crees que deberías pensar un poco mejor?… ya sabes… en… en caso de que sea otro ángel**" las chicas estaban hablando con Michelle en su patio sentadas en el piso, Michelle miraba el pequeño anillo que le había dado Leonard, estaba hecho con una flor.

"**Lo dudo… un ángel… un ángel no hace cosas como las que él hace**" todas se ruborizaron un poco, pero le restaron importancia, Leonard se les hacía muy familiar, conocía sus nombres sin que ellas se los hubieran dicho, pero igual eso lo pudo ser tema de conversación con Michelle "**Les pido un favor**" las princesas alzaron la cabeza y la miraron "**déjennos solos un momento ¿sí? Regresen más tarde**" las chicas asintieron pero algo a Aqua no le terminaba de gustar… pero como no había razón para no irse decidieron darle espacio a los dos enamorados, cuando salieron una luz tenue apareció detrás de Michelle en silencio.

"_**Tu hiciste que mi amada cometiera una de las faltas más grandes que se pueden imaginar, tú la sedujiste con tus sucios trucos de ramera humana… ese vestido de negro… ahora será rojo…**_" el ángel apuntó al pecho de Michelle y con ira en el corazón gritó "**¡Muere Pecadora!**" y de un certero balazo atravesó el corazón de Michelle, y en la misma luz que vino se fue, obviamente cuando escucharon el balazo las princesas junto con Leonard corrieron al patio, Leonard iba entrando cuando las princesas salían, por azares del destino platicaron un momento, al ver a Michelle tendida en el suelo sin vida, Leonard la fue a socorrer a Michelle y Miriam apareció en una luz más llamativa.

"**Pobre, pobre angelita, perder al amor de tu vida… la pregunta es… ¿qué darías a cambio de su vida?**" Aqua estaba segura que ella era buena, pero algo en su tono no le gustaba…

"**Daría hasta mi vida…**" Miriam sonrió y asintió.

"**A cambio de ello… necesito tu otra ala**" ahí Aqua terminó de sospechar, alguien que quería un ala de ángel no podía tener buenas intenciones, en la noche, antes de dormir, le había preguntado a Yen Sid acerca de ellos, y se dice que las alas de un ángel traen protección a quien las porta, pero eran una gran arma, ya que los ángeles absorbían una gran cantidad de luz, la suficiente para destruir al mundo.

"**¡Riena no lo hagas!**" Aqua lo entendió todo, Leonard era Riena, transformada en hombre por esa mujer, a cambio de un ala.

"**No tengo opción, no la dejaré morir**" miró a Miriam y sin pensarlo se arrancó el ala que aún quedaba, se retorció de dolor, pero no importó, volteó a ver a Michelle quien estaba despertando, pero Riena, que ya había vuelto a ser mujer, empezó a desintegrarse en plumas negras.

"**Michelle… nunca olvides…**" Michelle la miró horrorizada "**Te amo**" y dejó una sola pluma, fue ahí cuando Aqua escuchó algo romperse, un corazón, el de Michelle.

"**¡RIENA!**" Michelle tomó la pluma y empezó a llorar con amargura, Miriam unió la otra ala a su espalda y sonrió con dulzura.

"**La oscuridad ha sido derrotada, el ángel que trajo el deseo fue eliminado**" Alicia lanzó una bola de fuego pero un escudo protector la hizo rebotar "**Pequeña princesita, no me ataques, yo protejo la luz, igual que usted, somos aliadas**" y con una luz desapareció.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! D: perdonen! Capítulo de 6 PÁGINAS! Oh por… wow… el capítulo más grande de mi VIDA… espero les guste… espero sus reviews… y perdonen la demora de nuevo. Raffs.**


End file.
